


A Day Too Long, A Night Too Hot

by AdultOrphan



Series: Of Wolves and Hounds [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, SanSan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultOrphan/pseuds/AdultOrphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor shows Sansa how he handles a very long, hot summer day. Make it hotter. My first ever attempt at a sex scene. These events precede the events of Hungry Little Bird, and probably caused those events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Too Long, A Night Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and settings belong to the wonderful GRRM. I am only borrowing his toys, and playing with them, since The Mountain is not around to punish me. I gain nothing from this work, except writing experience with superior characters.
> 
> Cannon compliant
> 
> All criticism is welcome, I have a thick skin and a desire to improve. Just a warning, I know the difference between to, too and two; and their, there and they're, but I will still use the wrong ones, just because.

Sandor has been following behind the Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, the Warden of the North, all day. As she walks he is hypnotized by the rhythmic swaying of her womanly hips. His usual professional efforts worn down by traveling home this morning in time to bathe; and worn down further by the heat of the day and the ten hours on duty, twelve if you count meals seated by her side. He does not count those. Watching her lips as she eats is its own reward. She stops walking all of a sudden, but he does not realize it until he walks into her and grabs her from behind around the waist to brace her after the impact. He remains like this for a few moments longer than needed to steady them. He lowers his head and buries his nose in her hair as he whispers in her ear, "Why the sudden stop little bird? I almost stepped on you."

"I forgot something."

"Like the fact that I was right behind you."

"No. Well, yes that too. My mind wondered to....I forgot my book. I need to go back to the dining hall for my book."

"I have your book little bird."

"Oh. Good. I want to finish it tonight."

Sandor follows Lady Sansa into the solar and from there into the bedroom. She once again stops suddenly, but this time Sandor sees this. He keeps walking toward her and puts one hand around Sansa waist and pulls her closer. The other hand roams up to the nape of her neck and smooths her hair to one side to expose her swanlike neck. He drinks in the beauty there. He winds his thick long fingers in her soft red hair, and fists it to pulls her head to the side. He runs his lips along her neck, taking in her scent along that slow journey. "I have smelled your sex all day, little bird. What have you been up to?"

"It's this summer heat, and you follow me all day, my lord. I can hear you breathing and sometimes I can feel your breath stir my hair...when you stand close. I can tell you are watching me. I cannot get you out of my head."

"I'm in your head little bird. Is that it?" He kisses her neck. "I need to be buried to the hilt inside you."

"I want to bathe first. I am so hot and sticky."

"Just the way I want you, hot and sticky. You will only get hotter and more sticky. I can lick the honey from your hair, my maiden faire. Let me have you. It's been too long since I tasted you, little bird."

Sansa turns around in his arms to face him and starts removing his sword belt, while he unties her dress.

"At least you are not ripping the dress off of me like you did the last time."

"Well, it was not like you needed those sleeves for the summer. I did you a favor."

"Are you only sparing this dress because it is the color is autumn wheat?"

"Aye, you're my woman. I will only have you in my colors or naked in my bed." With this Sansa starts to work on the ties on his breeches, then stops.

"My Lord, since I am in your house colors, I take it you don't want me naked in your bed." She starts to retie his breeches.

Sandor leaves her ties and stills her hands. He unties his own pants and slings them low on his hips. "I don't have to have you naked, but I will have you," he backs her up to the bed. Sansa starts to lift his tunic, but as usual cannot reach to get it over his head, so she steps up on he bed and is of height with him. SUCCESS!!! She drops his tunic on the floor.

Sandor starts removing her yellow dress. "You know what hounds do to wolves? It would not be pretty. I don't want to ruin such a pretty yellow frock. The way the silk clings to your arse had me half hard all day. I had to adjust my scabbard for cover. Ummmm...you have the most glorious teats." He admires her breasts while she removes her arms from the sleeves. He looks a million miles away.

"What are you thinking, my love?"

"That it would a beautiful thing to see them full of milk and suckling my babe." Chills go up her spine.

"That would be a beautiful thing. I should like to see that too." She stokes his face.

Sansa lowers her gown past her hips and down her legs. Sandor kisses where her heart is. His hands reach for her small clothes. The smell of her makes him drunk as he slides the last of her clothes down her legs. He grabs onto her waist and places he forehead on her chest to steady himself.

She cradles his head there, then lets go to lower herself onto the bed. Sandor finishes taking his clothes off and they join his tunic on the floor. He removes her dress from the bed and lifts it to bury his face in it and takes a deep breath. Inhaling in the essence of her. He places the yellow dress over the back of a chair. He turns back to the bed and looks into her eyes. He sees to where her eyes have dropped. He rumbles a deep laugh, causing his hard manhood to bob up and down. He could see the little bird take a slow shuddering breath to calm herself. He is glad her need is as great as his. She had her moonblood right before he lift for a four day campaign into the Wolfswood to check for poachers and Freys, usually one in the same. They have been almost ten days without each other and Sandor feels like a green boy looking at his first pair of teats. His cock twitching and dripping with a mind of its own. Sansa's eyes never leaving, until he says, "Look at me little bird." Her eyes drift back up to his face with an unfocused gazed. She smiles shyly at getting caught staring at his manhood. It melts his heart with its heat. This is a fire he will gladly suffer every moment of every day.

"Little bird, I will not last long the first time, but I intend to have you all night."

"The last time we did that, neither of us could walk the next day. So we made it worse by staying in bed and you fucked me two more times."

"That was the best day of my life, until today. The more of you I have, the more I need you. I intend to fuck you until we are both lame, blind and deaf. Then I will fuck you again, and again. You are my only weakness." He began stroking himself to alleviate some of the ache in his tightening balls. Sansa holds her arms out to him and calls to him. "Then lay with me Sandor. Have me."

Sandor approaches the bed and kneels on it with one leg. The other leg comes up and his knee goes between Sansa's thighs. Her hands go to his broad shoulders and glide down his arms. She takes his hands and places them on her breasts. She keeps her hands on his. As he squeezes, not ungently, her eyes close and her hands drop, her breaths coming in faster and more shallow. Sandor moves his other leg between her thighs and uses his knees to spread her legs apart. He lowers himself onto her, supporting most of his weight on one forearm. Sansa pulls him down further to kisses him deeply, opening her mouth for him and he accepts the invitation. His tongue slips in and claims territory that will only ever belong to him. She tastes like sweet summer wine and lemons. Her tongue starts a duel with his that neither of them will lose. Sandor moves his hips so that his manhood is nestled against her wet, hot folds. He grinds up against her and touches her in that place no other man ever will. She sighs in his mouth. Her long slender arms and legs wrapped around him and her feet locked around his buttocks; pulling him even closer.

He moves his hand from her teat and replaces it with his mouth. He sucks on her nipple and laves it with his tongue. His freed hand slides down her belly and onto her mound. Her soft curls are wet, his fingers continue down and spreads her lips open. He finds her not just wet, but dripping. He grabs his cock and puts her moisture on it, and places the tip above her entrance and strokes her there with his cock. He feels a sudden flood or moisture as she goes stiff and starts shaking and calling out his name. It's the song of his dreams. He slides into her in one stroke, catching the end of her contractions as she peaks. She whimpers and digs her nails into his shoulders. He puts his forehead against hers. "Little bird you are so tight and so wet. It's a good thing you came. You have unmanned me. I won't last long. I need you so much." He starts stroking in and out of her fast and hard. She starts matching him stroke for stroke. She can not get enough of him. She can never feel close enough to him, even with the length of him buried in her; the breadth of him surrounding her; his heat seeping into her bones.

He has no sense of time or place. Time both stands still and flashes forward. The only tether to this world he has is her soft, wet, welcoming walls. The rest of him resides in the seven heavens. The Maiden and the Mother have taken possession of him body and soul. His breathing came in like his war horse after a hard run. No longer able to speak, he simply grunts and moans. He feels close to his peak. He places the inside of his elbows behind her knees and pins her thighs back toward the bed. He slams into her. Their skin making audible slaps. Sansa's eyes bore into his, as her fingers grab for purchase on his back, slipping from the sweat forming. She shows him her talons to grip fast, as she reaches her second peak. The feeling of her cunt pulsing around his cock brings him back to earth, and he braces for his own peak. Challenging himself to hold on for another minute and another minute. Sansa regains the run of herself, and reaches up for him to deeply kiss him. He resistance gone. He pulls away from the kiss as his seed pulses inside her with a growl that makes her cover his mouth with hers again, before the entire castle hears them.

He thrusts into her a few more times, before he lets her legs down and starts to roll off of her, but she once again wraps her arms and legs around him. His little bird has created a cage around him and he will make no effort to escape. His face hovers above hers, wondering how his retched life brought him to this paradise. All the pain in his life was worth this moment. He buries his face in her neck and is swimming in her hair. As his cock softens, he slips out of her and settles more of his weight on her.

"Now we both need a cool bath. I'll get dressed and have the tub and water brought to the solar. You won't have to get dressed again. I want you naked until the sun comes up."

"Aye Clegane. I will be naked in your bed until the dawn of the morrow.


End file.
